Vacaville, California
|subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = California |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Solano |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = August 9, 1892 |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Len Augustine |leader_title1 = State Senator |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Assemblymember |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = U. S. Rep. |leader_name3 = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 29.02 |area_total_km2 = 75.16 |area_land_sq_mi = 28.81 |area_land_km2 = 74.62 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.21 |area_water_km2 = 0.54 |area_water_percent = 0.74 |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 174 |elevation_m = 53 |elevation_max_footnotes = |elevation_max_ft = 300 |elevation_min_footnotes = |elevation_min_ft = 90 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 92428 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 98303 |population_density_sq_mi = 3412.23 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 95687, 95688, 95696 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 707 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_km2 = 1317.45 }} Vacaville is a city located in Solano County in Northern California. Sitting approximately from Sacramento and from San Francisco, it is part of the San Francisco Bay Area but also considered, at least by some agencies,USGS: "The Central Valley: Sacramento Valley" to be part of the Sacramento Valley. As of the 2010 census, Vacaville had a population of 92,428, making it the third largest city in Solano County. History The city was originally laid out on land deeded by Manuel Cabeza Vaca to William McDaniel in August 1850. Its original plot was recorded on December 13, 1851.[https://books.google.com/books?id=R28UAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA317&lpg=PA317 History of Solano County...and histories of its cities, towns...etc.] by J. P. Munro-Fraser. Wood, Alley & co., 1879. Page 317. The city was a Pony Express stop and was home to many large produce companies and local farms which flourished due to the Vaca Valley's rich soil, including The Nut Tree. Geography and environment There are a number of rare and endangered species in the Vacaville area. Endangered plants which have historically occurred in the vernal pool areas in and around Vacaville include Legenre limosa, Plagiobothrys hystriculus, Downingia humilis, Contra Costa Goldfields (Lasthenia conjugens), and Showy Indian clover (Trifolium amoenum).Environmental Assessment for the Green Tree Assessment District, Earth Metrics Inc Report 7690, City of Vacaville, March, 1989 To this day Trifolium amoenum can still be found in Lagoon Valley Regional Park. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . 99.26% of the area is land and 0.74% is water. Excluding the Putah South Canal and minor local creeks, the only significant body of water within the city is the Lagoon Valley Lake. The unincorporated communities of Allendale and Elmira are generally considered to be part of "greater" Vacaville. The city includes two hospitals, NorthBay VacaValley Hospital and the Vacaville Medical Center a hospital and trauma center. Historic places The city includes several historic buildings and places including Peña Adobe, Will H. Buck House, Pleasants Ranch, and Vacaville Town Hall. Climate Vacaville has a typical Mediterranean climate with hot, dry summers and cool, wet winters. Characteristic of inland California, summers can get quite hot. Autumns are warm in the early part but quickly cool down as the wet season approaches. Winters can be cool, and often foggy, but are mild compared to other regions. Spring is a rather pleasant season with fairly mild temperatures and not so much rain. The greater majority of precipitation falls in the autumn, winter, and spring months with little to none in summer. According to National Weather Service records, average January temperatures in Vacaville are a maximum of and a minimum of . Average July temperatures are a maximum of and a minimum of . There are an average of 87.7 days with highs of or higher. There are an average of 30.7 days with lows of or lower. The record high temperature was on July 23, 2006. The record low temperature was on December 26, 1924. Average annual precipitation is . There are an average of 57 days with measurable precipitation. The wettest year was 1983 with and the driest year was 2012 with 5 inches. The most precipitation in one month was in January 1916. The most precipitation in 24 hours was on February 27, 1940. Snowfall is rare in Vacaville, but light measurable amounts have occurred, including in January 1907 and in December 1988. |date=October 2012 }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Vacaville had a population of 92,428. The population density was 3,233.5 people per square mile (1,248.5/km²). The racial makeup of Vacaville was 61,301 (66.3%) White, 9,510 (10.3%) African American, 846 (0.9%) Native American, 5,606 (6.1%) Asian (3.3% Filipino, 0.7% Chinese, 0.6% Indian, 0.5% Japanese, 0.3% Vietnamese, 0.3% Korean), 532 (0.6%) Pacific Islander, 8,136 (8.8%) from other races, and 6,497 (7.0%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21,121 persons (22.9%); 17.0% of Vacaville is Mexican, 0.9% Puerto Rican, 0.5% Salvadoran, 0.3% Nicaraguan, 0.2% Guatemalan, and 0.2% Peruvian. The Census reported that 91.3% of the population lived in households and 8.6% were institutionalized. There were 31,092 households, out of which 11,747 (37.8%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 16,347 (52.6%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 4,068 (13.1%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,686 (5.4%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,892 (6.1%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 208 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 7,053 households (22.7%) were made up of individuals and 2,689 (8.6%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71. There were 22,101 families (71.1% of all households); the average family size was 3.19. The population was spread out with 21,511 people (23.3%) under the age of 18, 8,963 people (9.7%) aged 18 to 24, 26,269 people (28.4%) aged 25 to 44, 26,016 people (28.1%) aged 45 to 64, and 9,669 people (10.5%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37.2 years. For every 100 females, there were 112.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.1 males. There were 32,814 housing units at an average density of 1,148.0 per square mile (443.2/km²), of which 63.4% were owner-occupied and 36.6% were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 6.8%. 59.0% of the population lived in owner-occupied housing units and 32.3% lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the 2000 census there were 88,625 people residing in the city. The population density was 1,263.6/km² (3,272.3/mi²). There were 28,696 housing units at an average density of 409.1/km² (1,059.5/mi²). The racial makeup of the city was 72.11% White, 10.02% African American, 0.97% Native American, 4.18% Asian, 0.45% Pacific Islander, 6.74% from other races, and 5.53% from two or more races. 17.88% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Of the 28,105 households, 20,966 were families: 41.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.0% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.4% were "non-families." 19.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.24. The median age was 34 years, and the age distribution of the population was rather spread out: 27.0% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 35.4% from 25 to 44, 20.3% from 45 to 64, and 8.3% who were 65 years of age or older. However, the sex ratio was higher than the national average. For every 100 females, there were 118.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 124.7 males. Economy Personal income The median income for a household in the city is $57,667, and the median income for a family is $63,950. Males have a median income of $43,527 versus $31,748 for females. The per capita income for the city is $21,557. 6.1% of the population and 4.3% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 7.4% of those under the age of 18 and 4.8% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Industry There are biotechnology/pharmaceutical facilities operated by Genentech, ALZA Corporation, Kaiser Permanente, and Novartis International AG. On May 14, 2014, ICON Aircraft announced they would consolidate all company functions in a new 140,000-square-foot facility in Vacaville."ICON to relocate to Vacaville" General Aviation News, May 14, 2014. Accessed: May 15, 2014. Tourism The city holds annual Vacaville Fiesta Days, that happen downtown, which includes a parade that features the public school marching bands, gymnasts, and even an electric car showcase, among other things. Other sites for tourists include the Vacaville Premium Outlets and the Nut Tree, which is home to a train for children, a carousel, and even a life-size checkerboard, as well as numerous stores and dining establishments. Every Friday during the summer the city holds the Creek Walk in Down Town Vacaville. Every December, the city holds a Festival of Trees in the ice skating rink and the Tree Lighting Ceremony, in which residents of Vacaville gather downtown to see a tree illuminate and enjoy festive music played by the Jepson Band, hot chocolate, and horse-drawn carriage rides. The Jimmy Doolittle Center at the Nut Tree Airport displays aircraft from as early as 1912 and is home to the Jimmy Doolittle Shell Lockheed Vega. Displays also include personal items of General Doolittle and items related to the Doolittle Raid of 1942. Government Two state prisons are located in Vacaville: California State Prison, Solano and California Medical Facility. The latter prison houses inmates undergoing medical treatments. Top employers According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Vacaville CAFR the top employers in the city are: Education The city has two unified public school districts, a community college district, private schools and colleges. Public elementary and secondary schools The Vacaville Unified School District includes the following campuses: Elementary schools * Alamo Elementary * Browns Valley Elementary * Edwin Markham Elementary * Eugene Padan Elementary * Fairmont Charter Elementary * Cooper Elementary * Orchard Elementary * Hemlock Elementary * Jean Callison Elementary * Sierra Vista K-8 * Ernest Kimme Academy for Independent Learners (K-12) * Kairos Public Schools Vacaville Academy (K-8) Middle schools * Vaca Pena Middle School * Willis Jepson Middle School * Sierra Vista K-8 * Ernest Kimme Academy for Independent Learners (K-12) *Kairos Public Schools Vacaville Academy High schools * Buckingham Charter Magnet High Schoolbuckingham.schoolloop.com * Country High Schoolcountryhs.schoolloop.com * Vacaville High School * Will C. Wood High Schoolwillcwood.org * Ernest Kimme Academy for Independent Learners (K-12) Travis Unified School District The Travis Unified School District campuses include: * Cambridge Elementary * Foxboro Elementary * Travis Elementary * Scandia Elementary School * Center Elementary Its campuses serving Vacaville secondary students are: * Golden West Middle School * Vanden High School Private schools Private institutions with campuses in Vacaville are: * Bethany Lutheran Preschool and Elementary School * Faith Academy (Independent) * Notre Dame Parochial School * Vacaville Adventist (Seventh-day Adventist) * Vacaville Christian Schools (pre-school through 12th grade) Colleges and universities The town has a District supporting the Solano Community College. Among others, it offers an associate degree in biotechnology, which could lead to employment with local industries. Other colleges and universities include: * California Maritime Academy * Touro University College of Osteopathic Medicine * The University of Phoenix Notable people (B) denotes that the person was born in Vacaville. * Arthur Adams (born 1963), comic book artist known for Longshot and Monkeyman and O'Brien''Cooke, Jon B. "The Art of Arthur Adams", Reprinted from ''Comic Book Artist No. 17, November 15, 2001George Khoury and Eric Nolen-Weathington. Modern Masters Volume Six: Arthur Adams, 2006, TwoMorrows Publishing. * Brothers Wayne and Trent Gardner - founders and members of American prog metal band Magellan * Dennis Alexio (born 1959) – kickboxer, eight-time world champion (B) * Chris Begley – member of the band Fight Fairhttp://www.myspace.com/chrissbegley * Andy Bloom (born 1973) - Olympic shot putter, NCAA champion in shot put and discus * Frank H. Buck - politician, fruit baron, developer of Beverly Hills, California (B) * Jarrett Bush – NFL player, Green Bay Packers (B) * Shawn Bolt NBA basketball player, (Los Angeles Lakers, Sacramento Kings) * Kyle DeVan – offensive guard for Indianapolis Colts * Jermaine Dye – Major League Baseball player; 2005 World Series MVP with the Chicago White Sox (B) * Xzavie Jackson – defensive end for Cincinnati Bengals * Stefan Janoski - skateboarder * Willis Linn Jepson - botanist and conservationist (B) * Josh Kaddu - linebacker for the Miami Dolphins * Bonnie McKee - pop singer and songwriter (B) * Vince Newsome - NFL player for Los Angeles Rams, Cleveland Browns, Baltimore Ravens; in 1983, became first Vacaville resident drafted into NFL * Frank Parker - actor, played Grandpa Shawn Brady on Days of Our Lives, currently lives in Vacaville *Aaron Pauley - bassist and vocalist of rock band Of Mice & Men * Michael Polenske - vintner * Jacoby Shaddix – lead singer of rock band Papa Roach * Casey Sheehan – awarded Bronze Star with Palm Fronds posthumously for actions in Iraq on April 4, 2004 * Cindy Sheehan – political activist * Jessica Sierra - singer"Season 1 Revisited." Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew. Hst. Dr. Drew Pinsky. VH1. 20 Nov. 2011. * Greg Tagert - baseball manager * Thomas Williams – linebacker for USC Trojans and NFL * Luzena Wilson - California Gold Rush entrepreneur and memoirist See also *1892 Vacaville–Winters earthquakes *Nut Tree Airport *Rancho Los Putos References External links * * Vacaville Wiki * The Reporter – Vacaville Newspaper * Nut Tree * Historic Downtown Vacaville * Vacaville Visitor's Bureau * Vacaville Heritage Council Category:Vacaville, California Category:1892 establishments in California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Cities in Solano County, California Category:Cities in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Settlements established in 1892